


We Stick Together

by quillandparchment



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adulthood, Depressed Qrow Branwen, Dom Weiss Schnee, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Freezerburn Week (RWBY), Gay Panic, Gen, Humor, Minor Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Minor Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Minor Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Post-Canon, Protective Ruby, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, Weiss Schnee-centric, Yang Xiao Long Being Yang Xiao Long, adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillandparchment/pseuds/quillandparchment
Summary: The Four Maidens must separate. Each Maiden is tasked with one kingdom. No two or more Maidens shall group together for a long period of time.That is the absolute rule.But Yang isn’t much for rules, isn't she?Weiss would have to figure out how she managed to control herself by remaining as Yang’s friend for the past seven years. It seems that it wouldn't be the case much longer.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	We Stick Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How about we eat breakfast so that you won’t be late at work?” Yang cut off Weiss’ train of thought. 
> 
> “Sounds good,” Weiss agreed, trying to snuff out the feeling of disappointment that their morning would be cut short. She loves spending time with Yang.

On the icy mountains of Solitas stood a beautiful two story cabin, with massive floor-to-ceiling glass walls connected by sturdy darkened oakwood. Unlike the cold and unwelcoming icy mountains, the cabin is warm and homey, the smoke rising out of the chimney is a sign of life inside the cabin. As the morning sun began to surface up to the sky, it’s light casts the cabin in its warm glow and within it comes out a beautiful woman, complexion and hair as pale as the snow covering the mountain areas, and eyes a peircing pale blue like ice shards. The thin scar on her left eyebrow that runs down to her cheekbone is the identification of the one and only, Weiss Schnee. 

Weiss greeted the sun with a relaxed smile before she blew a breath to the air and watch it fog due to the cold. With her usual cup of steaming coffee she walked out of the warm comfort of her home and into the front lawn to inhale the piercing cold air, the cold doesn’t bother her, ice is a part of her now. Sitting down on the snow covered ground, she began her morning routine with a mere flick of a hand, an ice structure that could hold her scroll formed in front of her. Weiss sipped her coffee as she eyed the details that showed on her scroll, each of her team’s and team JNR’s aura levels are displayed on the screen. 

For the past seven years since parting ways from her friends, religiously checking her friends’ aura levels after waking up in the morning and before turning in for the night on her scroll has been Weiss' only reassurance that they are safe wherever they may be. No doubt if she as much see their aura levels dropping below half, she would immediately pack up and leave to help them. No matter how cold people see her, Weiss Schnee’s warmth is only for her friends whom she considers as family. 

Her scroll rings and a message from a familiar silver-eyed red head appeared on the screen. Weiss immediately opened it, knowing that Ruby’s adventures are one of a kind.

“This is log #35 of the Summer Maiden, Ruby Rose,” Weiss immediately smiled as she listened to the familiar voice of her best friend and partner, “I’m somewhere in the endless plains south of Vacuo and let me tell you it is hot out here! Penny and I-oh! Oh my Dust, Penny! Say hello to my log!”

“Salutations, friends!” Weiss snorted when she heard Penny’s voice, she could almost picture the Atlesian soldier’s movements as she speaks.

“Hey, guys! I just want to let you know that I’m okay, Penny and I are having a lot of fun exploring Vacuo,” Ruby’s excitement was evident in her voice.

“Ruby’s a celebrity down here, people just love her,” Penny butted in and Ruby’s embarrassed whines can be heard as they began to bicker. Weiss couldn’t help the ache in her heart as she longed to be with her whole team again. 

“Into serious matters,” Ruby came back, “Grimm sightings are increasing once again, though only on small areas that doesn’t have huntsman protection. That’s why we’re traveling the outskirts of Vacuo right now, settling into small villages to try to help as much as possible.”

“Don’t you worry about Ruby,” Weiss heard Penny spoke in a determined tone, “Danger would have to come through me first before they got to Ruby. She’s safe with me.”

“Penny!” Ruby’s voice wavered, “You’re not my babysitter.”

“Of course, Ruby, you’re an adult not a baby,” Weiss chuckled at Ruby’s meaning completely passing over Penny. The two never fails to amuse even after all these years, perhaps they will forever be a comedic duo. 

“Anyway,” Ruby sighed and Weiss could just imagine her affectionately rolling her eyes at Penny, “I miss you guys so much! We’ve come across team JNR once in a while in missions and they’re just great, Ren and Nora are actually engaged now. Blake is as mysterious as usual, not leaving any trace of hers to be tracked but we know Sun's still with her as they travel around and between Mistral and Menagerie keeping peace like we do."

Weiss let out a relieved sigh at that, hearing it from Ruby that their friends are safe and sound brought peace to her mind. 

“And I hope you’re enjoying life there in Atlas, Weiss,” Ruby’s voice brought her put of her thoughts, “I missed you, I won’t doubt that your safe because I know how strong you are and Yang’s with you after all. Tell her I love her! And Yang, you better keep yourself and Weiss safe, okay? I miss you and love you, big sis. Ruby Rose, signing out.”

The scroll beeped as the message ended, once again leaving Weiss to the silence of the snowy mountain. It relieved her to know that her friends are safe wherever they may be and she was happy to hear from Ruby and about Blake. Before they all separated, their young leader made them promise to stay in touch with each other, they shall never cut communication ever again, be it just a small hello or an update of their lives, team RWBY must always communicate. 

They never wanted to be apart from each other, not when they knew the feeling of being separated all too well but duty demands it of them. Team RWBY are the new Maidens and Protector of Remnant they already have three Maidens in them and one is still a successor: Ruby as the Summer Maiden of Vacuo when she was trying to save a dying girl—who's actually the Summer Maiden at that time—who they’ve come across with while they were in Vacuo, Weiss as the Winter Maiden of Atlas by being the last thing Fria had remembered after her deadly fight with Cinder, and Blake as the Fall Maiden by being the last one to land the killing blow against Cinder Fall. As for Yang, seeing as Raven is still alive as the Spring Maiden, it was decided that Yang will be Raven’s successor when the time comes for her passing.

The Four Maidens are magic themselves, and like their relics, they attract Grimm just as badly. By orders of Glynda Goodwitch, Headmistress of the new Beacon Acdemy and Leader of the Inner Circle, the Maidens must separate to their respective kingdoms to protect. Having all Maidens grouped together as one will only bring danger not only to themselves but to the people around them as well, the Summer Maiden to Vacuo, Fall to Mistral because reports stated that Raven, the Spring Maiden, is staying somewhere in Vale, and the Winter Maiden to Atlas. Team RWBY was devastated of course, the worry for the idea that their team members will be alone in each vast kingdom gnawed at them, not one of their friends liked it either. The Maidens before them were separated too, they were powerful in their own right but a lone individual can only protect themselves so much when faced with a large number of enemies and from what history tells them, the survival time of lone Maidens aren’t that long.  
It was when Penny decided that she’s going with Ruby that surprised everyone, Penny is the most priced Atlesian soldier of Atlas and the council strongly disagreed in letting go of their asset. With Qrow Branwen out of commission to guard and protect Ruby, Yang would’ve been the best pick but she’s also a Maiden-to-be, they can’t afford her life to be at risk. Penny argued that no one else is perfect than her to be the last silver-eyed warrior and Summer Maiden’s protector and that she’ll fight anyone else that disagrees with her and no one can contest with that, not even Winter as the newly appointed Atlas Military General. When Blake was concerned, Sun Wukong wasted no time to appoint himself as the Fall Maiden’s protector. He’s the best person to accompany Blake seeing as they already worked well together in their time on Menagerie and no one is happier than Blake to work with Sun again. 

As for Weiss, she disapproved of having someone to protect her, she’ll be in Atlas anyway, her homeland where she’ll be near with Winter. The Inner Circle ignored her and began to fight over who’s going to be her protector, the best person to protector is Winter who will be busy by being the Military General and Headmistress of Atlas Academy, Nora Valkyrie is committed to team JNR and Weiss couldn’t let her friends be separated like her own team. In the end, after a long discussion and a bruising fight against Winter Schnee, Weiss got her protector and she, along with everyone else couldn’t comprehend why Yang Xiao Long chose to be with Weiss Schnee.

“How long are gonna sit there in the cold, Ice Queen?” A small smile tugged at Weiss’ lips when she heard the familiar playful tilt of Yang’s voice.  
Pale blue eyes met soft lilac ones, “I received a message from Ruby.”

Yang grinned happily before she sits beside Weiss, “I left my scroll inside my room, how’s Ruby?”

Weiss wordlessly gave her scroll to Yang, the blonde eyes softened when she saw the aura levels of their friends. The first time Yang saw Weiss did this routine, she was filled with a huge amount of sadness, none of them had taken the separation well and Yang knew that Weiss was the most affected of all, team RWBY is the Ice Queen’s family, more so than her own blood family. Weiss was there in the lonliest time of Yang’s life and thag was when Yang knew of Weiss’ own version of lonliness, that was the time where they truly bonded. It’s the reason why Yang had fought so hard to be in the position as the Winter Maiden’s protector, Ruby will be safe with Penny, Sun will do anything for Blake’s saftey, Yang can’t let Weiss suffer in isolation once again, she just can’t imagine being apart from her dearest friend. 

As her blonde friend listens to Ruby’s message, Weiss couldn’t help but ran her gaze through Yang’s sweaty and fit form, the blonde must’ve come back after her morning exercise which is chopping woods to feed the fire for their cabin. Till this day, Weiss is still can’t understand why Yang chose to be her protector of all people, it would have made sense if she’s with Ruby as the big sister or even Blake for Weiss knew at some point in time Yang had an ambiguous relationship with her partner—not that Weiss cares—it just simply mind boggling. 

“How about we eat breakfast so that you won’t be late at work?” Yang cut off Weiss’ train of thought. 

“Sounds good,” Weiss agreed, trying to snuff out the feeling of disappointment that their morning would be cut short. She loves spending these mornings with Yang. 

Yang’s smile can outshine the sun itself, she was always so bright in Weiss’ eyes. She may have dimmed a little for a while after she lost her arm but through the years, Weiss could see Yang shining brighter and getting better once again. It warmed Weiss to see her friend bounce back to life and she wants to think she may have something to do with it as they continued to live and stay together for the past seven years. 

After team RWBY’s separation and Weiss went back to Atlas, her life revolved around pulling the Schnee Dust Company from sinking after her father’s arrest for numerous crimes against the Faunus and for working together with the late Arthur Watts. Weiss got her heiress status back thanks to her mother and after her father’s arrest, Weiss became the new CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, she took the opportunity and began cooking up the storm of reforming the company back to it’s former glory like it once was under the hands of her grandfather. Now the Schnee name is at its most prestigious form with the highest honor of hosting the new Winter Maiden and with Winter the sole commander of Atlas. Yang, on the other hand, decided to be a professor in Atlas Academy, this way she could keep an eye on both the Atlas relic and Weiss. Who would have thought Yang would enjoy teaching, the students loves and idolizes her and the blonde loves to teach different techniques that could help the the world’s future hunstmen and huntresses. 

“We’re still in on having lunch together, right?” Yang asked her pale friend as they ventured out of the cabin after getting ready for work. 

Weiss rolled her eyes at the concern Yang was showing, “Yes, Yang, you really don’t have to worry about my meals, you know?”

“You often forget to eat, Weiss,” Yang scoffed.

Weiss rolled her eyes again instead of continuing to banter this endless conversation. It’s really not her fault that she sometimes forgets to eat, running a company isn’t exactly a simple walk-in-the-park kind of thing, she has employees to be paid for, competition to watch out for, and annoying people who thinks a business proposal is a dating site. Weiss simply had too much work to do, not to mention, Grimm sightings are increasing here in Mantle once again just as what Ruby encountered in Vacuo, as the Winter Maiden, it is Weiss’ job to help the military in eradicating every Grimm that tries to disrupt the peace in Mantle.

The two women boarded inside Weiss’ private Atlas Dropship, this is specifically given to her by Winter when Weiss decided to live in the icy mountains of Solitas, the dropship is a way for Weiss and Yang to have easy access transportation to travel between the mountains to Atlas. They’ve also used this dropship whenever they’re on a mission to travel around Mantle, the only action from Winter that Weiss is grateful for. It was short ride from their cabin and into the landing pad on the rooftop of the building of the SDC, Atlesian soldier saluted as the doors opened for Weiss and Yang. At the presence of Whitley, Weiss knew that this is gonna be a dragging hell, her brother is still bitter of being cast aside as heir of the company and if he’s here, nothing good comes out of it. 

Weiss sighed and Yang noticed, her lilac eyes saw Whitley and she immediately understood Weiss’ exasperation. Not minding their audience, Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss to engulf the heiress’ in a hug, “See you later, Ice Queen.”

Yang knew this particular name she’d given Weiss will amuse the heiress and she wasn’t wrong because Weiss lips tugged into a smile, “Stay out of trouble, you dolt.”

Feeling better once again, Weiss gave Yang one of her rare smiles as the blonde boarded the dropship once again. Yang will be spending her morning in Atlas Academy while she’s thrown into the warring corporate world again, waving at Yang, Weiss inhaled deeply as she steeled herself. Casting aside her warmth that’s only reserved for her friends, the SDC will be facing the ruthless corporate, Weiss Schnee, for the rest of the day. 

“Good day, Whitley” Weiss spoke in her usual business tone that she mastered for the past seven years making her brother and all present staff stood stifly, “If you don’t have anything useful to say, I suggest you leave for I have a lot of better things to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there this my very first fic here in AO3! This a post-canon RWBY fan fiction and I hope you guys would enjoy reading this. This is Freezerburn centric because I love Weiss and Yang! Deal with it. 
> 
> I always had the idea of what if after all these, Team RWBY will end up as the Four Maidens? Weiss certainly has the potential to be the Winter Maiden and Yang might eventually be Raven's successor as the Spring Maiden, you know?
> 
> Anyways I really just wanna try to write this out and put in here so that I could receive some feedbacks, I love to talk to my readers and well any feedback is welcome!


End file.
